


Komaeda's Canteen

by gawkgawk100



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Sexual Content, No Spoilers, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, masterbating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gawkgawk100/pseuds/gawkgawk100
Summary: After eating Teruteru's delicious meal, a sudden death puts the entire class in shock. Who will win the class trial, and how did this death even happen?*before you scroll away!! this is canon-divergence. It's not like the first trial whatsoever. Keep that in mind :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so before i put this on Ao3 and it was on a google doc, I wrote some notes that I thought were pretty funny
> 
> 1 Note: my spanish teacher was listening to mr. brightside on the stereo during class while i was writing this
> 
> 2 Note: This is currently being written around 7 feet away from our math teacher 
> 
> 3 note: my friend ben currently thinks that gawkgawk100 is his instagram account
> 
> 4 note: Ben is not gawkgawk100 emily is a fag (this was written by ben)

Everyone was in shock, chaos ensued.

“They really don’t expect us to kill each other, do they?” Ibuki yelled. 

“T-this is crazy!” Teruteru cried.

‘I-i.. don’t want to believe it…” Hajime added.

“This will lead us to a brighter hope, guys!” Quietly spoke Komaeda.

“Everybody, CALM DOWN!”

The restaurant went quiet. Twogami loosened up his collar and began to speak.

“Everybody, calm down! Nothing will happen. If we stay cautious and prepared, we can avoid this issue.”

Owari looked confused. “Hm?”

“You will all be okay, under my guidance! From here on out, I will be the leader.”

The decision was sudden and unexpected, but for the most part, everybody went with it. That same meeting, Twogami decided to host a party. The party would be held later that same night. Komaeda walked down to his cabin along with the other class. Komaeda flopped down onto his bed with a smile.

“Ah yes, the hope! Hope will shine through everybody! Especially through me~”

Komaeda unbuckled his pants, and got to work. He forgot to lock his door.

\---

“Where on earth is Komaeda?” Hajime had looked all over the island. Komaeda was comforting when he first arrived at the island, and now would be a good time to talk to him.

“Oh wait! Why didn’t I think of this before? His cabin!” Hajime jogged out of the airport and towards the hotel area. Hajime reached Komaeda’s door, breathing heavy. He took a deep breath to collect himself, and knocked on the door twice.

“K-komaeda?”

No answer.

“Komaeda?”

“Aah!”

“Huh?”

“H-hajime?”

Without knowing the situation, Hajime heard panicked footsteps run towards the bathroom. From what he could tell, the voice belonged to Komaeda. The bathroom door slammed shut and no other response was heard.

“Komaeda? I know you’re in there, are you alright?”

The room was quiet. Hajime sighed.

“I guess I’ll have to wait…” Hajime continued to walk into the cabin and sit on the bed. He felt a small tap on his right thigh.

“What on earth is this?” He looked down. Propped next to him was a large canteen. It was a dark gray color with metal rims. The top was gone and nowhere in sight. Hajime picked up the canteen, being careful not to spill it.

“What the?” The canteen was sticky, with an orange substance leaking off the edge. It smelled just like orange juice, but the texture was thicker than the sweet drink Hajime was so familiar with. 

“Komaeda likes orange juice?” Hajime lifted the canteen closer, smelling the top to confirm his suspicions. It definitely was orange juice, but the gooey texture that the oozing liquid had was nothing of the sorts. Hajime came to the conclusion that maybe it was a smoothie or weird orange slushie, so he decided to take a swig. 

“Wow, that actually… taste really good!” Hajime continued to drink from the canteen until the pulpy residue and some clear colored substance was all that was left. He wanted to continue drinking, but the remains tasted much saltier than the rest of the drink. He left the canteen on the bed where he found it, and left Nagito’s cabin while completely forgetting why he came there in the first place. As Hajime started to skip towards his own cabin, he felt an ache in his stomach. It wasn’t that bad, so he walked it off. He would probably be fine when party time rolled around.


	2. Chapter 2

The stars began to engulf the sky. The old building was illuminating a bright light as more people started to walk in. Hajime entered, following behind Chiaki who was also just arriving. They walked into the dining hall. The sight they walked into was unbelievable. 

“O-owari?”

“MMf-guys!” *loud, incoherent mumbling and chewing* “Come try this meat!”

Teruteru was grinning from ear to ear. “Yes! Everybody, dine! This style of cooked pork is my speciality!”

Everybody, one by one, took slices of the juicy pork. It was lightly glazed in a substance that smelled like oranges. Hajime went to grab himself a slice, but by the time he got to the meat, all that there was left was a small sliver.

“Aw… what a shame.” Teruteru bounced over towards Hajime, a smile on his face.

“Hajime, ya know, if you’re so desperate for my big, juicy, sausage, I can always make some more!” Hajime cringed at the wording, but he was thankful for the offer nonetheless.

“That would be… amazing. Teruteru walked down to the kitchen, pulling the uncooked pig from the large fridge. He cooked the pig and quickly whipped up a plate for Hajime, this time adding some extra seasoning. He walked up to Hajime and gave him the plate.

“We ran out of rosemary so I subbed it with some random dried herbs in the kitchen that I saw fit. Hope ya don’t mind, big guy.”

“Thank you Teruteru, with your mastery cooking I guarantee it’ll taste great.” Hajime smiled and began to chew the juicy pork. 

Later that night, Hajime began to feel dizzy. His balls itched and his vision blurred. The lights in the old building began to flicker, and Hajime took this opportunity to itch. Although, that didn’t give him relief. He felt horribly sick and stumbled on his own feet, falling backwards underneath the table covered in a long red cloth. Everything stopped, Hajime felt nothing.

The lights flickered back on, and Komaeda was worried. Did Teruteru go through with the murder? He wasn’t sure, but either way- his luck would win in the end. 

Panic began to settle, and the room became more quiet- until interrupted by Owari’s words.

“Hey guys! What’s that smell?”

“Hm?” Sonia, along with the others, didn’t notice it.

“Yeah! That smell! It smells like… oranges?”

Komaeda perked his head up and smelled. “It… really does.” Owari began to walk towards the edge of the dining hall, and closer to the back table.

“Here! This is where it’s coming from!” Owari leaned down and lifted up the table cloth.

“O-oh… Oh my GOD!” Nekomaru screamed. 

“T-this…” Mahiru dropped down her camera. What was laying in front of the group was Hinata. It definitely was… but he was in clear pain. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and bloodshot, while orange fizz was oozing out of his mouth. He was still slightly twitching. 

“A-ah! H-he’s alive!” Mikan ran up to Hajime as quickly as possible. “L-let me help him!”

Komaeda was in complete shock. Everybody's voices started to muffle, he couldn’t make out a word. He was frozen is place, like time stopped. Hajime? Why did this happen? He certainly wasn’t stabbed, that’s guaranteed, so who killed him? Chances are it was Teruteru, but would a class trial even be held? Hajime wasn’t technically dead yet. The thrill of the situation was amazing. 

“I-I… I can’t... “ Mikan burst out in tears, holding Hajime in her lap. 

Komaeda leaned in. “Tsumiki, what happened? An ultimate nurse like you should know what to do in this situation.

Komaeda’s words were not helping Mikan’s anxiety. “H-he’s… he’s either terminally ill or he was poisoned… I can’t help him. I’m doing my best with what we have here but… without an antidote or the proper tools to flush the stomach, h-he’s… he’ll... “ Mikan’s crying got worse. She had a total breakdown. Komaeda held in the urge to laugh.

A few minutes passed of panic and tears, until a loud ringing interrupted the silence. 

*DING DONG DING DONG*  
“A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!”  
*click*  
Komaeda’s hands were covering his mouth to hold in his absolute joy. Knowing Mikan, Komaeda had just assumed that she’d nurse Hajime back to health, but his luck won this round. Hajime was dead, and the first murder had finally occurred.

Investigation was hard. Looking at Hajimes lifeless body, just sitting there, when he was alive and well only hours before. Mikan was busy doing a proper autopsy while everybody else was investigating the scene around them. Time flew by in what felt like mere minutes, and the monitor chimed back on.

“Investigation time is now over! Head down to the Monokuma rock and enter the trial grounds through the secret entrance!” The monitor clicked off and the class was in silence. Everyone proceeded to walk towards the trial grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator slowly moved down. The only sound anybody could hear was the soft buzzing noise of the elevator until it came into an abrupt stop.

“Phuhuh!” Monokuma laughed, for he was just waiting on the other side. “Alright everybody! Welcome to your first class trial! Please walk to your corresponding podiums!” Everybody did as they were told. Monokuma went through a quick explanation of the class trial, and it was finally at session.

Owari learned forward in an unnatural manner.

“Owari?” Komaeda chimed. He had assumed this trial would bring hope, not despair. 

“Ughh… “ Owari groaned. She fell down on her back, sitting in fetus position. “I-I… I don’t feel so good…” Owari begins to cough uncontrollably, fiz running down her cheek.

Nekomaru yelled at Owari. “YO AKANE! YOU ALRIGHT?” Owari was silent, shaking on the ground. While Nekomaru continued to scream, he violently itched his crotch. Minutes later, as if it was planned, Nekomaru fell down on his knees. 

“Ughh… “ Nekomaru fell backwards, fizz coming out of his mouth, again, just like Hajime.

“T-this ain’t right… “ even Fuyuhiko, whos usually stubborn, was terrified.

Kazuichi collapsed, same thing happening to him. 

“T-the dark d-devas… they declare… the powerful Akane is deceased!” 

“W-what? Noway! Here? During a class trial?” It’s as if Fuyuhiko broke a cold, hard, shell. Finally breaking under the pressure of this insane class trial.

“I-ibuki… doesn’t like this o-one bit… A-akane… Akane sort of looks like Hajime!”

“Now is no time to joke about that!” Sonia was crying, but kept her confidence and posture strong.

“No! Really! Look at her face and her… mouth. Her eyes are rolled to the back of her head and her mouth is bubbling! Do you really think… they’re all dying the same way?”

 

“They’re all? What do you mean they’re all?” Teruteru was in full panic.

Kazuichi’s legs began to shake, and he collapsed to the ground, Ibuki quickly following right after.

Chiaki, who for the most part, kneeled down and checked Nekomaru pulse. “He’s definitely dead.” 

Sonia sat down next to Chiaki, crying in her shoulder.

“This must be Monokuma’s doing.” Chiaki declared. Looking over, nobody was really sure. Monokuma was smiling, but apart from that he definitely didn’t look happy.

“Ok! Which one of you weasels are killing all the students! I’ll have you executed!” Monokuma was angered, anxious and disappointed all in one. You could tell it in just his voice alone. 

“You don’t know, Monokuma? I thought you would with the camera’s scattered around this island, yes?” Komaeda smiled, completely unbothered by all the crying classmates and chaos around him.

“O-of course I know! I-it’s… well… “

“You DON’T FUCKING know you BASTARD!” Fuyuhiko had a tight grip on the edge of his podium, scared to death. “I could be next? And you wouldn’t fucking know? What kind of headmaster are you!”

“Master. Calm down, we’ll solve this.” Peko’s eyes were clouded, she was shaking.

“M-master? The fuck?” Their conversation was clearly personal, but no one in their right mind could listen. They were too focused on trying to help the people nearby or next to them, although hopelessly failing even with Mikan’s expertise.

“I… I told you not to call me that.” Fuyuhiko was confused and angry.

“I understand that, master, but we may die any minute… and if that circumstance is to come, I will fulfill my duty as your tool until the very end. 

Peko and Fuyuhiko continued to argue about being a ‘tool’, just as Peko fell to the ground, silent.

“P-peko? PEKO?” Fuyuhiko was heavily crying under the pressure. He began to uncontrollably cough, throwing up and then dropping to the ground soon after.

Hope was eventually lost when Mikan, the ultimate nurse, passed out cold. 

“That’s… definitely not good.” Chiaki, even with her laid back attitude, was in panic. 

“She may be a big barf, but she was our only hope of surviving this damn plague!”

“Everybody, stay calm!” Sonia, after attempting to quiet everyone down, stuck her fingers down her throat.

“Queen of the underworld, what are you doing? Is it possible you are trying to summon the demons deep inside of you to defeat this evil?”

“No! Whatever is happening, I’m not sure. Chances are that it’s poison, so I’m trying to rid of it!”

“I don’t think making yourself puke is a good way to rid yourself of poison.”

“Yeah you dummy! Aren’t you supposed to call poison control or something?”

“Hiyoko we don’t have poison control! I’m doin’ what Sonia’s doin!” Terteru proceeded to stick his finger down his throat. 

“God… you guys are disgusting.” Hiyoko was shaking.

“Hiyoko, are you okay?” Chiaki called out. Again, as if the world was on repeat, another student dropped to floor. Hiyoko was dead. 

“I-I CAN’T DO THIS!” Teruteru burst out in tears, running away from his podium. He tried to escape the class trial.

“Do as you wish, but you can’t escape the trial grounds when they’re in session!” Monokuma didn’t laugh like he usually did. Part of him looked like he wanted to help.

As he was running, Teruteru fell to the ground face first. His eyes began to bleed, red staining his cheeks and mixing with the brightly colored tears. Teruteru was dead, and Sonia was currently throwing up, although it didn't go to plan. Sonia was puking up blood.

“SONNNIA!” Gundham was consoling Sonia, patting her back and trying to help her to the best of his abilities.

“It’s pointless, she’s a goner you know. But don’t fret, these countless deaths mean a far brighter hope lies just ahead!” Komaeda was beaming with joy. 

“Komaeda, shut up.” Everyone turned around. Byakuya Twogami, who has been quiet the whole trial, finally decided to speak up.

“You idiots can’t be this ignorant, can you? It’s obviously Teruteru’s fault.”

“Hm?” Chiaki and Komaeda were the only ones listening.

“Isn’t it strange? Everyone who ate that glazed meat is dying.”

“Haha! You finally got it!” Komaeda’s eyes spiraled. 

“Nagito you… you knew? Twogami you too?” Chiaki was crying. Meanwhile Gundham’s body fell dead next to Sonia’s, fresh tears still rolling down his cheeks.

“Of course I knew, I just didn’t say anything because it was pointless. Even if we executed Teruteru, it wouldn’t stop the meat from poisoning us.”

“Wait a second. Teruteru died too, so he ate his own poison? That doesn’t make any sense.” Chiaki held onto her stomach. She was still participating in the trial despite her immense pain. 

“Don’t ask me. Probably ate the stuff on accident.” 

Chiaki collapsed, but still held on to her dear life. “I-I…”

“What was that?” Byakuya held his hand up against his ear.

Chiaki’s head dipped down, her body sprawled on the ground. She, like everybody else, was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hahaha….HAHA!” 

“Komaeda, why aren’t you dead?” Byakuya and Komaeda were the only ones alive, not counting Monokuma of course.

“Oh, I’m immune to the poison. Naturally if I was the one to create it, of course!”

“Komaeda? You? How did you get it in the meat? I didn’t see you walk into the kitchen.”

“That’s simple. Teruteru is trusting, so I took advantage. Gave him a bottle labeled ‘honey glaze’ and thanks to its color, he didn’t suspect a thing! You’d think that the ultimate chef would notice the orange smell, but I suppose not.” 

“You’re a sick human being.” Byakuya was the least bit surprised. 

“Not really! Look around us, we’re the only two who aren’t sick!”

“Haha, very funny. Our entire class just died and you don’t even care.”

“Of course I care. It’s absolutely horrible to lose so much talent in a matter of minutes, but it’s all for the sake of hope! Speaking of our dead classmates, why aren’t you dead Byakuya?”

“Me? Oh, I’m Jewish. Pork is for cowards.” 

“Seriously…? Well uh okay… “

“Hey Komaeda, before you get executed- how did you make that poison anyways? A poison that’s deadly only you’re immune to? That sounds impossible!”

“Executed? There’s only two students left. Doesn’t that mean we get to leave?”

 

Monokuma, still watching the trial, was furious. “YES! Under normal circumstances, that is! Nagito Komaeda, you broke an important rule in the killing game by killing not 3, not 4, but ALL of your classmates! Two would be fine, but all of them? I don’t care how lucky you are, you are dying today!”

“Ah really? I was hoping today would be my lucky day. I suppose that I’ll explain to you Byakuya, since I’m dying of course.”

“Hurry it up, already.” 

“Of course, Byakuya. I am an absolute masterbating machine! That glaze that was on the top on the meat? That was my cum!”

“W-WHAT?”

“You heard me! Masterbating machine! I am a very sickly human, and I have a disease that is deadly to others yet I’m still alive. The doctors say the fact that I’m still alive is simply out of luck. Anyways, I’m still human. Just like any other human, I have sexual desires.”

“Komaeda! Stop fooling around! What poison did you use?”

“I’m serious! I can demonstrate if you need me to?” As Nagito said that, he began to unbuckle his pants. 

Byakuya blushed. “O-ok…”

Komaeda lowered his boxers, and began to fondle his dick. 

“WOW! This is a little R18, don’t cha think?” Monokuma shouted.

“This is important for the trial, Monokuma!” Byakuya was furious at Monokuma, all while staring at Komaeda’s penis.

“L-leave… L-leave me a-alone M-monokuma!” Komaeda said louder than expected.

“Komaeda, focus at the task at hand!” Byakuya pointed his finger at Komaeda.

“Y-yes master!” Komaeda let out a tiny moan.

Monokuma looked away. “Wow, of all things I did not expect this! I mean I can see the cameras and all but doing this in front of Byakuya? This is insane!”

“I-I’m… going to… going to… Aaaah!” Komaeda cummed everywhere, his sticky fluid covering his podium. It didn’t smell like oranges, but it sure did look like the glaze on the pork that they saw during the party. 

“Why doesn’t it smell like oranges?” Byakuya questioned. 

“Ah yes… of course an ultimate like you would notice that. Well the answer is simple. I mixed my jiz with juice! Orange juice, that is. That was for two reasons. One: to fool Hajime and two: to convince Teruteru that it was a type of glaze.”

“Oh my gosh… I’ve heard enough. Monokuma!” Yelled Byakuya

“You don’t even have to ask!” Monokuma pulled out his gavel and slammed it on the bright red button. Komaeda, with his pants still pulled down, was pulled backwards by the neck. As he was pulled back, he screamed from the pain. His penis wiggled in the air. 

“The ultimate luck, Nagito Komaeda, will now be executed for breaking the rules and murder!”

Music started to play. Nagito’s arms and legs were chained to a table. Monokuma walked into the room holding a chainsaw. He pulled the cord back as far as his stubby arms would let him, and the chainsaw started up. Monokuma walked toward Nagito, the music inaudible over the loud chainsaw motor. Monokuma lifted up the saw, chopping his penis right off!

“AAAAAAAH!” Komaeda endlessly screamed, cum and blood spewing out of his crotch. A puddle of pinkish colored liquid formed in a puddle underneath him. Monokuma picked up the severed penis, and walked over to a blender. There, he got into a chef’s uniform. He dropped the penis into the blender, along with ice and orange juice. The blender started up. Just as quickly as it started, it ended, the salmon colored smoothie ready for the drinking. Monokuma plopped the brightly colored drink into an elegant margarita glass. He walked up to Komaeda, forcefully feeding him the drink. Combined with Komaeda’s tears, screaming, and overflowing smoothie in his gullet, the skinny man choked. He died drinking his own dick, blood, and cum.

Byakuya closed his eyes. “Heh, I survived.”

Monokuma laughed for the first time the entire trial. “Puhuhuh! Yep! You are free to go, Byakuya Twogami!”

Byakuya smiled, and walked out of the trial grounds. The world around him started to crumble.

“W-what is this?”

“The game world is ending!” Monokuma’s voice started to sound more feminine. “This whole event happened… much earlier than expected… but oh well. Promises are promises, so you gotta go big guy.”

Byakuya’s vision started to blur, and colors flashed before his eyes. One second he was on an island, the next he was at a school. As quickly as that school appeared, it vanished. Was that… Hopes peak? He wasn’t sure. The walls around him warped, and his vision turned black. He saw nothingness.


End file.
